


Vault 75

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Down The Beaten Path [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Far Cry 5
Genre: Another side of the Great War, Crossover, Ends up actually crossing over into WHC, Experiments on kids, F/M, Mentions of Far Cry 5 - Freeform, Mentions of Where Hearts Cross, No im not making anything with fallout 76, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Vault-Tec Ops, vault 75
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Another side of the bombs falling in October 23, 2077.In the aftermath of the bombs falling, and the years after, the occupants of Vault 75 don't come out like they were supposed to. What goes on inside is never let out, but no one really knows what type of twisted experiments goes on beyond that vault door.“Staring at the ruins of the Vault-Boy poster made every instinct in his body get far, far away from the place. No one knew what went on behind that door, and he'd make sure that no one would ever suffer at the hands of Vault-Tec...”





	Vault 75

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another level of 'I have shit idea what I'm doing'... So imma be quick—experiments on kids. If you don't like it then please dollin' don't read further into it when I get all the chapters up.  
Markus is another character as mentioned in Where Hearts Cross chapter 2. Lived in Concord then moved to Malden, MA. Had a teensy tiny-winy-wittle crush on Orielle but got over it.  
I'll add on more things to the original path Bethesda had set for Vault 75. in example it needed more kids, if you look on the terminal entries, most the kids are and under the age of 13. And I changed the graduation age from 5-17 to 5-21...

  
_"Please, don't do this." The small bruised girl whimpers. Hasely, is her name. Just like him, they were trapped inside this prison. _The weakest have no place here... _A voice chides him._

_She watches as he picks up the pistol, and struggles against the bonds attached to the chair. Her white jumpsuit is pristine against her brown hair and makes her forest green eyes seem brighter. "Markus please." _

_They were watching, they always were. Even with the ash collar around his throat, he knew it was a matter of time before they eliminated the both of them. Markus disengages the safety, and holds back a grunt of pain as his neck begins to sizzle. As soon as he stepped foot into the vault, they knew what he was. And didn't bother hiding the fact that they had an iron fist over his life. That's why they both were here. To cull the weak from the strongest. _Do it. She doesn't deserve this.

_By the time he manages to point the barrel at her head she's full out sobbing. He looks into her eyes one last time, remembering every little detail there is to know. The light speck of freckles across her tan face, the heart shaped structure of her face, and those wide pleading eyes making him feel guilty. _

_He lowers the gun just a bit as a tear slips free. The collar burns even more on his throat and grunts audibly as he makes a decision. _

_Markus knows his Fae eyes are glowing a molten gold, and puts as much strength as he can muster into it, forcing her into a state of calm. "It's going to be okay." His voice voice sounds distorted a bit and then hears yelling on the other side of the door. Another tear slips from her eyes as she closes them,"I'm sorry." He whispers, and pulls the trigger._

* * *

**“WASHINGTON DC - In response to growing national concern for the safety of our children in the event of a nuclear attack, Vault-Tec officials have cooperated with local government in Malden, Massachusetts to provide subsidized enrollment fees for any families wishing to sign up for residency in Vault 75. The newly-opened Vault is attached directly to Malden's Middle School, ensuring a swift evacuation should an attack come during class time...”**

* * *

_October 23, 2077_

Almost any day was a normal day for Markus and his friends and family and the people of Malden. It would be a clear sunny sky filled with a slight coming of winter in the late of October 2077. Sometimes, bad days came with rain, disturbing the town of its usual bout and plans.  
Halloween decorations were on either building as the trick-or-treaters went early hunting. Markus's eyes cast over every being walking along the sidewalks, driving, or buying from a nearby store. 

His family didn't do Halloween at all. He understood that kids would end up missing on milk cartons under the 'Have you seen me?' in red print just a day or so after Halloween. The candy part he and his mother really didn't understand. Instead of going door-to-door getting candy from strangers why not buy your own? Oh yeah free candy that's probably poisoned.

His father had considered his statement many times before, shrugging his shoulders and saying, _People will be people..._

Up and across from his perch on the window of their apartment, a timer dinged, followed by the soft sigh of his mother and the scraping of metal against hardwood floor. The radio in the next room played _He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll_ by Betty Hutton. His mother loved her songs whereas it annoyed both Markus and his father. She knew it, and used it as a weapon against them.

_If you get to listen to those kids screeching about their feelings and grown men talking to demons in their sleep then I should at least be able to hog the radio to myself._

He takes a sip of his Nuka Cola and goes back to staring out the window, the familiar taste of the drink assaulting his tastebuds and threatening to burn the inside of his throat as he swallows and pinches his nose so the soda fizz doesn't burn the inside of his nose. When he releases his nose, the smell of bacon replaces the faint tingling in his nose as he walks toward the kitchen after pulling the blinders down over the window.

The very last thing he wanted his mother to do was smack him upside the head for not closing the window.

His father was already at the table, speaking in a low tone that he couldn't hear to his mother before turning to him with a slight scowl,

"No more bacon."

His heart stops dead, "Then what is that?"

"She ate the last peice." He mumbles and stabs at his plate of pancakes while glaring at his mother, who pretends to be oblivious at everything his father says. 

"Told you to go to the store."

"Oh sure, just let me rob a store blind on closing day and see where that gets me," his dad mutters under his breath and smiles slightly when a glare is cast his way, "They were closed!"

"He said 'Thank you Charlene', and 'Darling Charlene I love you more than I love your pizza rolls'." His mother snorts a giggle as he looks at his father from the corner of his eye.

They stare at each other until his father asks, "Do we have anymore pepperoni?" 

_"Did you go to the store?"_

* * *

The sirens made his ears feel like they were being abused. The death grip his mother had on his hand had not eased ever since the news anchor announced the detonations of the bombs. They were standing outside the gates of the middle school. People were pushing and yelling at each other to get inside the school while some just stood off to the side, awaiting the inevitable.

His father dragged him off to the side, his parents looking solemn faced as ever, "You know we love you, right?" 

"W-what?"

His father takes a deep breath, seeming older and wiser his eyes glowing a dark yellow—wait, "What is about to happen can not be prevented. I—we..." 

His mother's hand grips his shoulder, unfazed at what's happening behind them, "Gavin. Do it."

He nods, his eyes glowing brighter and lock with Markus's, putting him in a state of calm,

_"All who watch and listen, hear me,_  
_When the ground is cracked and alive no more,_  
_Onto this very soil, blood shall spill,_  
_And pain be prominent,_  
_And when eyes of crystal return true,_  
_War will rise, then Death and Pestilence and Famine,_  
_Guardians will rise and fall,_  
_Centuries will come, all a passing age, _  
_The wind will suffocate, and the sun burn,_  
_ Where the dark lumbers can be no more,_  
_And under a heavy foot will it reign true,_  
_Why do fruit fall from the trunk? _  
_To gather and start anew."_

He shakes his head, not understanding the words that spilled from his father's mouth, "I don't understand."

"You will in time," they both hug him and kiss his forehead, telling him to be brave and stay strong. Then the next thing he knows he and his family are walking through the gates of the school, and as soon as they pass the oak tree—it's leaves and bark dull, as if it knew what was going to happen. In fact, every living thing around him was consumed with fear.

Then they're running, a giant mushroom cloud forming to the south of where he was. Military men rushed them towards the basement of the school while the ground beneath them trembled, and a woman beside him, clutched at her stomach as she hunched over. He yanked his wrist from his mother and ran over to her with a yell of protest to help. He takes the woman's hand and briefly looks out the window, just as a piece of debris hits a girl that looked to be at the age of seven in the gut, and gets blown away into the noise of the explosion. 

"We have to go!"

He puts an arm around her, realizing that a razor sharp piece of metal had landed in front of the two and run to the basement doors. Nearly getting killed by the roof collapsing.

"Markus!" His mother runs to him and the woman who had fainted in his arms. Another cracking sound makes its way to their ears, forcing them to move when further and into the cave where the vault door lies.

She guides him to the entrance, his father looking even more calm than he did before and doesn't register anything anyone's saying. His throat is dry, and the woman that was passed out now lay across from him, dried blood stuck to the side of her face. He doesn't notice that he as well has a few cuts from the debris, or that four people in white coats had came into the room to introduce themselves.

He doesn't remember when he is separated from his parents,or when two people in white jumpsuits with a golden 75 wheel the pregnant woman away, or when the other kids are brought into the atrium filled with a sweet scent. He relaxes, his muscles loosening and smiles. Unaware that some floors below where he stood, they're parents were being 'informed' of what was happening.

But then he pauses, his mind struggling to remember something before he was completely enveloped in the green mist.

_"All who watch and listen, hear me,_  
_When the ground is cracked and alive no more,_  
_Onto this very soil, blood shall spill,_  
_And pain be prominent,"_

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't explored/found Vault 75 I suggest you do to get a better understanding. (I just gave you a clue.) Or you can look in the Wiki for the entire layout...  
As for that stupid cryptic message/poem... I'm not sorry  
I also know it seems a bit rushed, but it'll make sense soon. I think?


End file.
